Yugioh fairy tale series
by micky120
Summary: A series of fairy tales using pairings of the Yugioh cast. Most likely all centring on SetoJou. Other pairings possible. All Yaoi though. Rated for swearing. Fairy tales done so far - Cinderella.


**Yugioh fairy tale series.**

**Ok so this is my first Yugioh fic so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Also I'm not very good at making stories short so it may seem rushed in places. Reviews are nice and welcome. Enjoy.**

**Cinderella.**

"JOUNOCHI!" Jounochi sighed as he heard his stepmother screeched his name. It had been like this since his father died. Before he had his father had married a woman named Mai, who had two daughters. They were kind to Jounochi until his fathers death when his stepmother began to make him a act like a servant, even though the house should have been rightfully been his on his eighteenth birthday a year ago. Jounochi climbed the stairs to his stepmother's room.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Katsuya, there is laundry to be done and the floors in the hall need scrubbing."

"Yes, Madame."

**-----**

The prince Seto Kaiba sat looking grumpy in front of his brother and body guards.

"Come on Seto, please! You're almost twenty you have to marry soon. Please let me throw the ball, please?" The younger prince Mokuba pleaded putting on his best pout.

"Sire he's right, and if every eligible person comes to it you're bound to find someone you can stand." Otogi one of Seto's bodyguards agreed.

"No." Seto was not having any of this.

"Fine then you'll just have to marry pretty boy here." Yami his other bodyguard stated.

"What?" Otogi shouted as Seto paled.

"Fine throw your ball Mokuba." Seto sighed getting up and leaving.

"Thanks Seto!"

**-----**

Jounochi sat scrubbing the floor when Yugi joined him.

"Would you like a hand Jou?"

"Nah its ok Yugi you'll just get into trouble again. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jounochi was about to answer when Honda walked past with some letters in his hand, muttering about stuck up gits.

"Hey Honda are you ok?" Honda looked down and saw his friends.

"Yeah, there was just some idiot from the place saying telling me to give one of these to every member of the household. I guess that means you too Jou." Honda handed him a letter and wondered up to Mai's room to get rid of the rest.

"What's it say Jou?" Yugi asked as Jounochi read it.

"It's an invite to a royal ball."

"Oh isn't that ni…"

"JOUNOCHI!" Yugi was cut off as Mai screamed. Jounochi got up and walked to Mai's room.

"Yes, Madame?"

"What's this about you being invited to the ball too?" Jounochi didn't know what to say as Anzu smirked at her mother.

"I don't think he should go mother, he'll disgrace us." She said.

"Now that's not fair on him Anzu." His other stepsister, Shizuka, defended.

"No it isn't." Jounochi was instantly suspicious of his stepmother kindness. "If Jounochi gets all his choirs done and has something suitable to wear he may go."

"Thank you Madame, I'll make sure I do." Jounochi smiled as he left the room to finish hi choirs.

**-----**

By the time of the ball Jounochi's smile had faded and his heart was aching. His stepmother and sister had made it impossible for him to finish his choirs and he had nothing to wear. Once they had left Jounochi went to sit at the bottom of the garden and began to cry. He didn't notice the twinkly lights around him until a voice spoke out to him.

"Cheer up Katsuya; I am here to make everything better." A boy with white hair stood in front of Jounochi.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you're fairy godfather, Ryou. Now what would you like to wish for."

"Wish for?"

"Yes you get one with that lasts until midnight."

"Oh well then, I want to go to the ball and be like everyone else."

"Ok then." And with a wave of his magic wand Jounochi was in a beautiful black and red suit, with a red satin collar with a small heart pendant around his neck.

"Oh this is amazing. Thank you." Jounochi hugged Ryou and hopped into the carriage off to the ball.

"I better get home before Bakura kills it." Then in a flash he was gone.

**-----**

Seto sat bored in his chair watching all the people dance in front of him. He had met every one of these annoying people. How he hated this and was about to leave when a boy entered. Seto took one look at the boys awe struck face and brilliant smile and knew he would make this boy his. He stood and walked towards the boy.

"Looks like a puppy wondered in."

"Hey! I'm not… a … dog…" Jounochi's voice trailed off as turned and looked in to the most stunning man he had ever seen, dressed in a midnight blue suit which highlighted his gorgeous blue eyes. Jounochi felt him self flushed and he looked towards the floor. Seto liked his golden haired puppy shyness.

"Let's dance puppy." Seto grabbed Jounochi's wrist dragging him to the middle of the dance floor, pulled him into his arms and began to dance. Jounochi flushed again, concentrating as not to fall over or stomp on his mystery mans feet. Seto spun Jounochi toward the balcony to give more privacy when he proposed. Out on the balcony Jounochi gasped at the beautiful view it gave of the kingdom. Seto wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer and began kissing the back of his puppy's neck. Jounochi however pulled away and backed against the railing.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

"It's Seto." Seto placed his hands on the railing beside Jounochi pinning him, Seto grinned dipping his head to kiss his puppy. Jounochi's brain shut down and he didn't know how long he stood there being kissed but his heart felt it wasn't long enough as he felt it break when he heard the clock strike twelve. Jounochi pulled away and ducked under Seto's arms.

"I have to go I'm sorry." He said before running off. Seto went to stop him, his hand catching his collar and undoing the bow leaving the small piece of cloth in his hand. Seto ran after his puppy but to no avail. He turned the pendant in his hand and noticed one word engraved in the back of it, Katsuya.

"I'll find you, Katsuya, and make you mine."

**-----**

Jounochi was doing laundry, daydreaming about Seto, the next day when his stepmother came into the room looking positively evil.

"You!" Jounochi swallowed. "You somehow managed to get to the ball." He paled as his stepmother said this. "Well if you think I'm letting the prince chose you over my Anzu you're mistaken. And then he found himself locked in the cellar wondering what drugs his stepmother was on. Seto wasn't the prince… Was he?

**-----**

Seto sighed he had been to every house in the kingdom and it looked like his puppy was nowhere to be seen. Only one house remained and he held no hope left for it. Inside his heart was braking but on the outside you would never tell. When they pulled up at the house Yami knocked on the door. A small boy opened the door.

"Yes?" Seto noticed Yami couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. Before he was rudely pushed away and Mai stood at the door.

"Come in your majesty." Seto sighed and walked into the hall.

"I'm looking for a boy."

"There's only Yugi here, sorry sire but I do have two daughters." And sure enough there were two girls standing next to Mai. Seto was about to leave when a boy with very weird hair walked into the room and abruptly asked Mai a question.

"Ok what have you done with Jou this time lady."  
"Honda," The other boy, Yugi, hissed. Honda turned and finally noticed Seto.

"Oh. Who are you?"

"This is the prince." Yugi hissed again.

"Oh whatever. Lady tell me where Jou is."  
"How very rude Honda I should kick you out of my home! I'm sorry sire this boy has no manners."

"He seems to think there's another boy here. What did you call him?"

"Jou." Honda stated like Seto was stupid. Seto sighed; this other boy wasn't his lost puppy either.

"If there isn't a Katsuya here then I am leaving." However Yugi stopped him.

"Wait. Katsuya? Katsuya Jounochi?" Seto's heart rate sped up.

"Maybe, I don't know. I want to see him."

"The boy you want isn't Jounochi; he's just a servant boy." Mai laughed.

"Honda were haven't you looked for Jou?" Yugi asked.

"The cellar but she… Would." Honda stalked past Seto and outside to the doors to the cellar. With one swift kick the doors broke inwards. Seto vaguely noticed Otogi drooling over this boy with strange hair, as this registered in his brain a small dusty looking Jounochi pushed himself out of the pile of wood from the broken doors.

"God Honda you could have warned me." Jounochi complained as he brushed dust from his golden hair. Seto could hardly breathe; his puppy was standing right in front of him.

"Katsuya?" Jounochi looked up confusedly from brushing the remaining dust from him, no one called him Katsuya since his fathers' death, his eyes fell on Seto.

"Seto?" Jounochi asked in disbelief. Seto smiled pulling him into his arms and captured his lips, when they broke away Seto tied his puppy's collar back on.

"This isn't meant to happen, the prince is meant to marry Anzu!" Mai cried.

"Prince? But but but…" Seto smiled kissed him once again.

"Silly puppy. Come on." Seto grabbed Jounochi's wrist and pulled him into his carriage and rode off to the place. Mai and Anzu were later kicked out of there house and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
